Forever
by AstroVampirex92
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been friends since they were kids. Over the years, Sasuke develops feelings for Naruto, but Naruto’s love life constantly gets in the way. What will Sasuke do when Naruto decides to get married? Oneshot lime M to be safe


Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been friends since they were kids

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been friends since they were kids. Over the years, Sasuke develops feelings for Naruto, but Naruto's love life constantly get in the way. What will Sasuke do when Naruto decides to get married? Oneshot lime

**Rating: M, just in case**

**Yeah, there's a whole story behind this, but it's not like I'm plastering my real feelings on the Internet so I put them in story form. It's helpful; much better than a diary, and much more creative. **

(Sasuke POV)

I've known Naruto since first grade, now we're both in college. I've dealt with every one of his relationships over the years, and been by his side every time his heart has been broken, This, however, was the last straw.

"What do you mean you're getting married?" I yelled from across the room**. ** We had decided to rent a small tow bedroom apartment together while we were in school.

"How much more simple can I put it?" he asked. He was curled up in the couch hugging a pillow.

"You've been dating this guy seven months and you suddenly decide to pop the question? What about school? What about m- have you even told Tsunade? She's going to be pissed!" I fumed erratically.

"I'll finish school, Sasuke, don't freak out."

"Naruto, you're a complete idiot! A total moron! This is going to end like all your other relationships. He's going to break your heart," I said quietly, "and I'm not going to be there to put it back together this time."

I stormed angrily into the kitchen. He of course followed me. Naruto could be the most annoying person on the planet when he wanted to be. And since he'd known me so long he knew just how to push my buttons.

"Maybe my relationships would last longer if you didn't scare everyone away!" he yelled at me, it looked like he was about to cry.

"That's not the point here, Naruto, and you know it!" I yelled just as loudly. This didn't happen often so I could only imagine what our neighbors were thinking.

"What's the point then, Sasuke? If you've got something to say, say it now!" he said defensively.

I wanted right there and then to tell him how I felt. To grab him and kiss him, then screw him until he was hoarse from screaming. Instead, I pushed past him and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked and followed me.

"Out," I replied simply.

"Does this mean you won't be my best man?" he yelled after me.

"Don't even bother sending me an invitation," I replied. He stopped following me and just stood in the hall.

I decided to go to Gaara's because I knew I'd never make it to my brothers. I'd start crying halfway before I got there and half the campus would see me - not what I wanted.

I collapsed on the other side of the door once Gaara let me in. He sat across from me patiently until I stopped crying. He asked me what happened but it was still a minute until I could tell him.

"N-Naruto's getting married," I choked out.

"What?' he asked, shocked, "How? To who?"

"Kiba, that guy he's been seeing for seven months," I explained.

"Who asked who?"

"Naruto asked Kiba," I told him tearfully. I thought I was going to cry again.

"He's a complete moron," he said under his breath, "Did you tell him?"

"No, I wanted to so badly, but, well, I just couldn't," I said, " I almost did"

"It's going to be okay, Sasuke," he told me reassuringly.

"He asked me to be his best man," I said, "talk about adding insult to injury, eh?"

Gaara's phone rang, he asked me if he should tell Naruto I was here or not, and I said no. They had a quick conversation, but that was it. "He sounds worried about you." I just shrugged.

(Naruto POV)

Sasuke finally came home later that night, but he went straight to him room without a word to me.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

"Packing," he said shortly.

"Why?" I asked alarmed.

"I'm leaving," he explained, " so you and you're _fiancé_ can have the place to yourselves."

"What? No, don't go!" I begged.

He glared at me over his shoulder, "Give me a reason not to."

"Um, well, we, I um, maybe," I stuttered. I didn't know what I wanted to say, let alone how I was going to say it.

"I'll come back tomorrow for the rest of my stuff," he said as he zipped up his backpack and walked past me. He slammed the front door and left me standing there. Him leaving hurt more than anytime my heart had been broken, but it was because he hadn't broken it; he'd taken it with him.

SMUT

"I don't understand, Kiba, he just left. He didn't even tell me where he was going," I said to Kiba on the phone.

"So?" he responded.

"What do you mean so?" I asked angrily, "he's my best friend!"

"I didn't mean it like that," he explained, " I just think he's throwing a tantrum, that's all."

"Sasuke doesn't throw tantrums, when he says something he means it," I told him bluntly. Sometimes talking to him made me more upset than the actual reason I'd gone to him in the first place. "I've called everywhere, but no one's seen or heard from him. Kiba," I choked out, " what if he doesn't come back, what if I never see him again? What am I going to do?"

"He'll come back, Naruto, he's got to get the rest of his stuff right? You'll see him then."

"You're not helping!" I yelled and slammed down the receiver.

Six months later

"Oh, Kiba, look at this one," I said, pointing to a gold and silver ring. We were picking out wedding rings, since it was only a month away. I hadn't seen Sasuke sine he left. He'd come for his stuff while I was in class. Gaara finally admitted he knew where Sasuke was so I wouldn't file a missing person's report.

"Yeah sure," he replied absently.

"Okay, what's wrong?' I asked, "You've been distracted all week."

"I need to talk to you," he said, "can we go back to the apartment?"

"Sure," I agreed. I grabbed his hand and headed out the door or the jewelry store.

I pushed him against the back of the door when we'd gotten in and started kissing him. He simply pushed me off. I stood there, completely confused.

"Naruto, I can't marry you," he finally said.

"What?" I asked, appalled and even more confused.

"I've met someone else. Plus, you're still hung up over Sasuke, he obviously doesn't want anything to do with you," he explained. I simply gaped at him. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I just don't love you."

He shook his head and opened the door. He didn't even take another look at me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran for Sasuke's room. I opened the door and remembered he wasn't there anymore. He'd left. I stared around his empty room and sank to the floor.

"_He's going to break your heart and I'm not going to be there to put it back together this time."_

I never felt so alone. I knew I wasn't crying because Kiba had dumped me. I couldn't have cared less right then. All I wanted was Sasuke back. I hadn't realized how much he'd meant to me until just then.

(Gaara POV)

Kiba nearly ran into me as I was leaving my apartment to go to Naruto's.

"Hey, Kiba, you're in a hurry," I noted, "Is Naruto hungry or something?"

"No," he said simply and continued walking.

I went into Naruto's apartment and I heard sobbing immediately. Sasuke's door was open, so I figured Naruto was in there. He was curled up in a ball crying hysterically. It looked like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and crushed it into tiny, microscopic pieces. I sat down and put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Naruto, what happened?" I asked. It was several minutes until he answered me. I couldn't make out what he was saying so I asked him to repeat it.

"Sasuke left me!" he said clearly, "he's gone."

I walked quickly back to my apartment. He probably meant to say Kiba, but that wasn't what had come out of his mouth, so I went to go get Sasuke. He was in the living room. How Naruto hadn't figured out he was living with me was a complete mystery.

"Sasuke," I said cautiously. He probably could already tell something was wrong with Naruto, he had always been able to. He turned around to look at me. "Naruto's hearts been broken again."

"I know," he mumbled. I almost didn't catch it, then he added, "Yeah so? I told him this would happen. I told him Kiba would leave-"

"Kiba didn't break his heart," I cut him off, "you did."

(Sasuke POV)

I looked at Gaara for a moment, confused.

"Kiba dumped him, yeah, but he's crying over you," he explained.

I didn't know what I was doing. My feet and the rest of my body acted alone. I ran out the door towards Naruto's apartment. I went inside quietly and found him in my room, crying hysterically.

"Naruto?" I probed quietly. I sat next to him. He looked up at me for a second, like I was just his imagination or something, then he pounced on me and hugged me.

"Oh, Sasuke, you came back! You really came back! I missed you so much. I didn't know what to do. No one would tell me where you were!" he started crying again, but not as bad as he had been.

"Of course I came back. I cold never really leave you," I admitted.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Naruto. I always have."


End file.
